toontown_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lil. Oldman
Lil. Oldman, also known as Oldman or Lil, is a elemental Ice toon. Oldman even tough a purple rabbit has a close relation to the Artic Rabbiits species. He is also a sorcerer and does his work in The Frost Wizard, Plutomount. He is currently a toon trainer of training toons in the battle of the Cogs. In addition, Lil Oldman in the status of elemental toons is ranked a "Legendary". A toon with that class of category is deemed worthy of most powerful forces. Early Life Not much is known about Lil. Olman early life except that he worked his way to become a Legendary elemental toon. He was born in Frostville, Toon National, a realm of artic critters and monsters. Lil. Oldman also has a brother named Baron Harvey Oldman and another brother that's currently unknown. We guess that he moved to Toontown since Toontown is the central balance of the Tooniverse and the oppurtunity to enjoy the toony world. Life of Lil. Oldman Lil Oldman journey begins in this story when he spots Cogs wondering around his turf.in Plutomount. He challenges the group of Cogs by using his artic magic. This is turn gave him a discovery about the way Cogs can be defeated. Then Lil. Oldman hears a frightening sound in the distance as a Cog plants a bomb in the ground. He quickly uses all his elemental power to stop the explosion from destroying Toontown. 'The Word of Gag' With the discovery of the weakness of the Cogs, Lil. Oldman rushes to Toon Hall to deliver the news until he found out that Former Mayor Henry is about to sign the documents. He does some gag attacks to stop him and convinces Henry to hear him out on his theory. When Henry agreed to do what Lil. wanted, they go to the ACME Factory to test it out. Once it was convinced and successful, Henry asks Lil. can he become a mentor for the arriving battling toons, Lil. Oldman accepts. 'Encounter with the Leader of the Cogs' A chill goes in Lil. Oldman shop when an unexpected presence arrives. Lil. Oldman goes to investigate and discovers a robot has broken in but ...pass his barrier? The CogFather makes himself known. The CogFather goes on to tell of how he was amired by Lil. Oldman power and for that wants it. Then the battle goes like Harry and Voldemort between The CogFather and Lil. Oldman. What makes Lil. Oldman seem to lose the battle is when The CogFather clone himself!! That is unlikely for a Cog to do? The mysteries of this Cog is still unknown. Smirky later arrives to tend to Oldman hurtful wounds where he tells him to stick close to John. Trouble afoot and the elementals must not fight the battle alone. Personality Lil. Oldman is the kind of person that takes no likeness to lazy toons. If he sees that there's no effort or gain in a toon, he would no doubt ask to improve more. He is strong and willing to not backdown in tight spot. He has the qualities of a hero in some occations. Lil. Oldman is also the kind of toon to give advise if a toons merit it so. Category:Toon Characters Category:Elemental Toons Category:Main Characters Category:Toon Force Agent